


Snow Day

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear and Aoba build a "snowman" together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> A written out request from my clearao prompt blog, crystallinekisses.

“Aoba-san, Aoba-san, look!”

Shivering in his three jackets, Aoba looked up as Clear happily threw snow into the air, laughing as it sprinkled down and disappeared into his equally ivory hair. The freezing male gave the best smile he could, with his teeth chattering immensely. He always hated cold weather, and now Midorijima was experiencing its frostiest winter of all. Even if this was the first time both he and Clear had seen snow, Aoba was still cold, and he hated it. 

“Eh, Aoba-san, are you okay?” Clear asked, standing fully and making his way over to Aoba with worried eyes. 

“Brrr…” he shivered, hugging himself and hoping for some warmth. “I-I-It’s n-nothing, Cl-Cl-Clear. I’m-m-m just c-c-c-c-old is all.” 

“Cold? Ah, that’s right. Snow is cold and the temperature is relatively chilly too!” The other male replied with a bright smile, reaching up to tug the scarf from his neck and wrap it around Aoba’s. “I wouldn’t notice because I don’t really get affected by the temperature like humans do.”

That must’ve been true because, though Clear was in warmer clothing than the usual, he wasn’t shivering at all, completely unfazed. With a blushing face, Aoba trudged through the six inches of packed snow and wrapped his arms around the android. 

He was completely warm, and Aoba let out a pleasured sigh. 

“Warm…” 

Clear could only smile in satisfaction and hug Aoba closer. They stayed like that for a while before the shorter of the two got used to the colder air around him and parted from the radiating warmth.

Then an idea popped into his head.

“Clear,” he turned to the other male with an excited expression. “Let’s build a snowman!” Though it was a bit dorky of him to be so excited over something so trivial, building a snowman was always something Aoba dreamt of doing as a child.

“A snowman?” Clear’s face immediately brightened immensely. “Yes, let’s make one together!”

Aoba then paused and pursed his lips, turning away in thought. “Though…How do you make one? Is there a certain technique?” he mumbled, mostly to himself, as Clear fumbled around in the background. Ah, maybe Clear knew how!

“Clear—“

“Aoba-san, look!” called Clear for the second time that day. Spinning around, Aoba blinked at the sight of the android laying on his side, curled into a ball on the ground.  
“Wait—you want me to roll you in the snow?” The blue-haired man furrowed his brows. 

“Yes! We are making a snowman, aren’t we?” The android said cheerfully. Aoba simply shook his head and laughed a bit. So, he really didn’t know what a snowman was, huh. 

How cute. 

Shrugging, he made his way over to Clear, who was halfway sunk into the snow. Aoba tugged on his blue mittens, slipping them farther on, and braced his hands on Clear’s side. “Ready?”

“Yes!”

With a grin, the vibrant-haired male then pushed his legs forward and began rolling Clear smoothly in a path along the untouched field of snow. Surprisingly, the snow stuck to Clear’s clothing easily, and Aoba was reminded of how easily the snow stuck to his boots.

Soon enough, the fair-haired boy was transformed into a huge snowball, with only his head visible. Helping him sit right-side up, Aoba chuckled at the sight, causing Clear to do the same. Aoba then fetched some sticks and stuck them onto either side of the round ball, removing his mittens and placing them on either end of the wood. 

“Ta-da!” Clear exclaimed with a proud grin. “Snowman!”

Aoba laughed joyfully and stepped back to view his handy work. “Haha! You make a great snowman, Clear, if I do say so myself.”

“Hmmmmmmmmmm—!” with an excessive grunt, Clear burst from the snow, causing it to collapse as he stood and dusted himself off. 

“Clear!” Aoba frowned, dismissing his coil screen. “I was going to take a picture!”

“It’s Aoba-san’s turn!” Clear ignored Aoba’s words and grabbed his arm, tugging gently. 

“Eh? What? Wait—Clear! I can’t!”

“Of course you can! You just have to lay there!”

“No—Clear, really!”

“Ah~ Here I go, Aoba-san!”

“Wait…!”


End file.
